Fire and Ice
by YoloBear
Summary: The epic series is rewritten! Special Agent Crystal Jameson of CABRU (open to acronyms) is targeted by a suspicious man and three woman no one has ever seen before. Can the Winx and Bloom convince Crystal of her ties to the magic dimension and this perilous foe? Or will it be too late to save everyone from the Universal War that can kill every life form in existance...
1. Pilot (p1)

"You have no clue how badly I want that dress Bloom! Take me back! Please!" Stella begged nearing tears, being dragged by the fiery ginger.  
"No Stella, Ms. Faragonda called and it's urgent." She stubbornly replied, marching towards the large campus.  
"But that dress was destined to be mine!" She whined, pulling back unsuccessfully.

"Stella, you don't listen. You don't take things seriously, and it bugs people. We all can manage to do so, but you just can't! It is all reflected in your grades Stel, you need to try harder.  
"I thought you were my friend." She sniffed, trying hard not to cry.  
"Stella, I am but you need to be able to withstand some constructive criticism!" She sighed, stopping at the gate to look at her friend.

The very tan blonde was in a sad state. Her sunny yellow peplum top, faded cut off jean shorts, and woven criss cross sunny yellow sandals were dusty, her hair previously in a tidy bun now dropping strands of hair around her face.  
"Stella, this really is urgent. Faragonda said it was life or death. C'mon. Afterwards we can get ice cream."  
"Okay." The girl moaned, walking through the gate with the tall leader.

"Girls, thank you for coming. This is important business and it must be handled properly, with respect and maturity." The old headmistress took her seat behind the old desk, the girls sitting before it.  
"Why is it so important?" Flora asked carefully, standing next to Layla's seat.

"Do you girls remember that interference you had when you were searching for miss Roxy?"  
"Yeah, we couldn't trace it."  
"Exactly. But due to the update of technology in Red Fountain I traced it back to Gardenia Bloom. The energy was traced to a girl living there. I got an image of her, but it doesn't cover much unfortunately." The headmistress handed out photographs if the supposed girl.

"Wow. She does look suspicious." Layla punched Musa in the shoulder at her remark.  
"Ow! But it's true Lay!" She whined, rubbing the sore spot.  
"Girls. Concentrate. I need you to find this girl. She is has an incredible amount of power, and in order to help her you must find her. Bring her back, but be careful. You are dismissed." The elderly woman waved her hand as the girls stood up and exited the office.

"So what do you girls think about this girl?" Flora asked, walking towards their dormitory.  
"I want to run some scans on this photo. It looks like it was taken in the mall. Someone is stalking her." Tecna held up the photo to the light as Stella shut the dorm door behind them, and laid it on the table.

The photo captured a girl at around 5'8 looking over her shoulder unsecurely. She wore a long dark grey trench coat and a scoop neck cropped dark red top and black slacks that hugged her thighs. Dark red heels seemed to have been clicking quickly on the tile, her thin platinum almost silver hair flowing about her bold shoulders. An ID card hung around her neck, which must have been bouncing back and forth as she walked.

"Oh my God..." Bloom gasped as she waved her hand over the photo, enlarging it in a crisp and clear colour hologram.  
"What is it Bloom?" Musa asked, the girls crowding around the table. Bloom spread her fingers over the ID card, zooming in on the spot.  
"She's a Secret Service Agent. For what seems to be CABRU. Tec search that." She said, zooming out and looking closely at the photo.

"Bloom! CABRU is the Colonized American British Research Unit. They research supernatural and universal laws and phenomena. Many of the agents and researchers have experienced phenomena, some even being aliens transferred to Earth. They are like an unknown family of supernatural, magic, and etc." Tecna recited from her computer screen.

"Of course. Should have known. Is anything ever normal around here?" Bloom shouted, pacing back and forth before stopping suddenly.  
"Girls, I just thought of a genius idea."

* * *

**So what do you guys think? I am more of a Sci Fi person, so I can't help the 'CABRU' And I know the acronym is terrible. Well, if anyone has any better acronyms please feel free to share them, I would be glad to use it. ^v^ **

**Please Review, Follow, Favourite, Anything, Thank you,**

**~YoloBear**


	2. Pilot (p2)

"Ah you're back! I missed you this much." A well built man sitting on a red couch made a tiny hand gesture to emphasize his sentence. The blonde from Faragonda's photo was standing tall and smug before him, trench coat and bag slung over her arm.  
"I figured as much. Where's Roxy?" She said, tossing it on a black table next to a red chair.

"She's in the lab I think. Seems excited. I wonder why..." A tall woman with bright blue hair walked in, wearing a dark red dress with a black belt and black heels.  
"She's cleaning this dump up before the agents from the Rose Society get here. The SRA campus is disgusting. You two get to work." She said, walking straight by.  
"Well then, I guess we should get cleaning. I'll clean the apartments!" She shouted, running up a black metal spiral staircase to a second floor.

The second floor, the floor where the apartments and shops were located, was, like the rest of the campus, very sleek and modern. The floor went around in an oval like shape, the center looking over the garden below. The floors were made of a natural coloured wood floor, the walls a dark red, the SRA's official colour. Dimmed wall lamps illuminated the large floor.

There were exactly 20 apartments and 2 shops and cafes, making the total number of rooms around 22. Coming up from the main entrance room's staircase, you can see a shop on the left and a cafe on the right, with the pathways leading down two long rows of 8 doors, and directly across 4 more doors and in between another staircase.

"I got my work cut out for me. Maybe I should see if Roxy's done." The blonde said to herself, and began to dash down the right side towards the other staircase. Running down the identical spiral stairs, she jumped into the cream coloured laboratory.  
"Roxy? Rox are you here?" She called out, walking down the hallway into a small break room, smiling when she saw a pink haired girl with dip dyed blonde tips wearing a red tank top and black slacks sitting at the table and drinking a coffee.  
"Roxy! Thank God you're here. I really need help upstairs. The apartments are a mess." She exclaimed, sitting down.

"Crys, their staying for a month. You don't need to clean the apartments, just the guest hotel rooms up the staircase in between rooms four and five on the west end silly. Come on, I'll help you." the pink haired girl dumped out what was left of her coffee and walked with the blonde up to the guest rooms.

"So Roxy, who are these people exactly? Do you know?"  
"They are supposed to be special agents majoring in other universes and magic. I hope they don't learn about my powers." Roxy laughed, walking into a large room with a long 'L' shaped white couch with matching chairs and a black glass coffee table, and a large flat screen t.v. hanging on the wall over a white fireplace. The walls, a calming violet, were covered with artwork and canvases with famous quotes scrawled in bright letters. A hallway with four doors and a bathroom on the right of the room brought the space an open homey look.

"Roxy, can I talk to you later?" The blonde asked, looking up from her work.  
"We can talk now you know. No one is here."  
"I know, but we have to work. It kind of needs to be a seated conversation." she laughed, finishing the work.  
"Looks like we're done. I know the others are finished, they just texted me. Why don't we go down to my apartment and talk about it there?"  
"Sure. I just need to get my jacket downstairs. Be back in a bit!" She rushed out and down to the first floor, leaving the sweet dip dyed blonde in the dust.  
Back from her jacket mission, the two girls sat down and talked.  
"Crystal, what's wrong?" Roxy asked the blonde, who sat across from her.  
"This is what's wrong Roxy. Very wrong." She held out her arms and rolled up the already cropped sleeves, revealing blue and silver flowery ice like patterns that seemed to glow embedded into her skin.  
"Oh my God Crys! What did you do to yourself?" Roxy gasped, running her fingers over her skin.  
"That's just it. I didn't do anything. And there's more." She reached out her palm and clenched her fist, ice growing up her arm, her eyes white and the temperature dropping.

"Crystal, you have a problem."  
"No way Rox?" Crystal said sarcastically, pulling down her sleeves and resting her hands in her lap.  
"No really, you have a problem. That power feels ancient, not that I'm an expert, but it feels more ancient than one of my close friend's power. Really ancient, because her power created the universes." She rubbed her temples, thinking hard.

"I know, we can ask her at dinner. Speaking of, you should go get dressed. We are eating out at that Italian place we all love." Roxy smiled, pushing the confused girl out the door.  
"Uh, okay?" Crystal stood upright before walking five feet to her apartment.

After taking a shower and dip dying her hair a dark red, she picked out a short white dress with a dark red belt and the skirt ruffling out to just below her butt. Matching it with open toe white heels and pulling her hair up into a long and slender ponytail, fastening it with a red ribbon.  
"Perfect." She spoke to her reflection before grabbing her coat and locking her apartment door.

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait, I got grounded . Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter, and please review. **

**NOTE: This is part 2 to the last episode. Episode 2 will be up soon.**


	3. Episode 2: Lost and Found

"Crys you look great!" Roxy exclaimed, looking the girl up and down.  
"No, you definitely look better." She smiled, staring at Roxy's outfit. She wore a black strapless dress with a dark red belt with the skirt poofing out a little just beneath her butt, white and red sparkles shimmering in the dim light. Black high heeled knee high open toe combat boots gave the outfit and edge of self defense.  
"What this? I'm wearing a black dress with black combat boots. I look like a monster!"  
"I can help with that. Come with me! We still have ten minutes!" Crystal dragged the girl up to her apartment and stood her in front of her mirror.

"Now, just give me a second, I'll find the perfect outfit for you." She ran into small walk in closet and came out a second later with a white dress with red stripes swirling around it like a candy cane. It had two straps and a white belt, the skirt loose, longer in the back to just about the back of the knees while the front is up above them. She had a matching pair of white open toe heels with red ribbons.

"Kay, go put this on. I'll get the hair stuffs!" She pushed the clothes into Roxy's arms and into the bathroom before running around finding a hairbrush and ribbons. Roxy soon walked out wearing the outfit, perfectly fitting her, Crystal sat her down in front of the mirror again and pulled her hair into a tight bun with the red ribbons tying it in.  
"Perfect! Now let's go." She pulled the girl out again, locked her door, and ran downstairs.

"There you are. Took you long enough." The blue haired woman said leading the group out the front doors.  
"Sorry Sharnay, it was a crisis." Roxy giggled at her friend's remark, drifting behind.  
"Whatever. As long as we aren't late." the three walked in silence as they came to the restaurant.

"Reservation for Liris." Sharnay said as the man at the front desk grabbed menus and led them to their table.  
"Thank you." Roxy smiled at the man as he placed the menus down in front of the three girls.  
"The others will be here soon. We can wait for drinks." Sharnay told him as he walked away.

"Geez you guys are so subtle." Crystal snickered, folding up the menu.  
"No, that's just the polite way to interact with restaurant staff Crys." Roxy replied, poking the girl's arm.  
"Not how I was taught."  
"That was because you were taught by Sam."  
"So?"  
"He's a pig! And a spoiled brat." Crystal laughed lightly at that.  
"Alright that is true. He is the most spoiled brat I've ever known."  
"Takes one to know one."  
"Hey! Take that back!"  
"Lord can't hurt to take a joke once and awhile Crys."

The table became silent again as six woman of around twenty gathered at the table.  
"Hi, you must be the SRA team we are meeting. I'm Bloom." The tall ginger said, smiling a gorgeous smile. She wore a light blue dress with one strap that gathered at the bottom corner. Her red hair was in a neat bun.

* * *

**Sorry for the late update AGAIN, but school has been killing me, not to mention I just recovered from the flu. Read, Review, and Follow!**

**~YoloBear**

"Nice to meet you. I'm Sharnay Liris. Captain of the team." Sharnay stood up with Crystal and Roxy and smiled. Roxy wore this shocked look on her face and just stared at the group.  
"Well, I'm Flora. It's nice to finally meet you all." A tall and skinny brunette with blonde highlights smiled, wearing a pink flowy dress.

"I'm Tecna, and this is Musa." The pink haired girl said in an almost monotone voice that could send chills up your spine. She wore a violet strapless dress. She stood next to the girl with navy hair in a red dress who she introduced as Musa.  
"I'm Stella!" A hyper blonde exclaimed. She wore an orange dress with a pink rose on the strap, and she had tan skin.

"And I'm Layla. It's really good to see some friendly faces." A dark skinned girl with wavy dark maroon hair smiled. She wore a teal dress with a tight darker teal swirl strap across the dress.  
"Hey, I'm Crys. 1st Lieutenant of the team." Crystal saluted the six girls professionally. On that note the group sat down and ordered.

* * *

Later on that Night...

"So, this is the famous SRA campus huh?" Musa said, looking around the lobby.  
"No, this is the lobby. Crystal will show you to your rooms." Sharnay smiled, walking away.  
"Oh why is it always me?" She sighed, walking gloomily towards the stairs, the group following her intently.

"Oh my God! This place is amazing!" Bloom gasped, her hand flying to her mouth.  
"Not really after living here for 25 years."  
"Good God you're 25?" Stella gasped, staring at her skin.  
"Yeah, why?"  
"You look incredible!" Crystal just laughed and led the girls to the room.

"Okay, you cannot be 25. You look like you're 18!" Stella still couldn't handle the fact that a woman of 25 looked younger than her.  
"Stel let it go. You're 21, she's 25. You just didn't age well."  
"Musa, go stuff your face in a hole or I'll stuff it for you!" Stella shouted, pumping her fist in anger.  
"I bet that humans age better." Layla smirked, crossing her arms and closing her eyes.  
"No way! Not with my beauty crew! Daddy says that I will look better than any of those rampaging monkeys!"

"Oi! Humans are not monkeys!" Bloom defended her previous race.  
"Yeah Stel, that's racist!" Tecna said, her hands on her hips. In a break in the argument, the girls noticed Crystal cracking up laughing.  
"What is the matter with you?!" Stella screamed, standing over her.  
"Haha, it's just that, you guys act like you're not human!" she laughed, standing up shakily.

"Oh yeah. Tec, scan her."Bloom crossed her arms as Tecna took out her scanner. Crystal backed away slowly in slight fear. She slowly slipped her hand into her jacket pocket and silently pulled out a small pistol, her finger on the trigger. As the pink haired woman with a beeping device came closer, she held it up firmly in her defense and took stance.  
"One step closer and I shoot." She said quickly, her voice as still as a rock.

"Oh no we won't hurt you! We just want to see if you are alien, magical, or paranormal. We will do this with others too. It's just part of our research." Flora reassured her.  
"Fine, but if you try to hurt me, I will warn you that I can kill you with one kick." She lowered the gun and put it down. Tecna shakily began walking towards her again and pressed the scan button.

After a quick beep, she stepped back and stared at the results.  
"Bloom, come look at this." She gasped, startling the girls. Bloom looked at the reading before breathing deeply and stepping back.  
"We found her." She smiled, her eyes closed, before jumping with joy.


	4. Episode 3: Sister Surprise

_After a quick beep, she stepped back and stared at the results._  
_"Bloom, come look at this." She gasped, startling the girls. Bloom looked at the reading before breathing deeply and stepping back._  
_"We found her." She smiled, her eyes closed, before jumping with joy._

* * *

"What the hell do you mean 'We found her' of course you found me I'm standing right here!" Crystal threw her hands up in confusion and defeat.  
"Okay, sit down and we are going to have a long talk." Layla said, patting the cushion on the couch next to her. After Crystal and the girls sat down, Layla began the story.

"The six of us are all not human. You were right, we aren't human. We come from the Magic Dimension, where there are planets with kingdoms beyond human imagination and capabilities. Anyway, the point is that you're not human either. You sweetie are a fairy! Like us! Ha!" Layla squeezed Crystal's shoulders and laughed.

"So would this explain my hand freezing over?" she asked the now wise fairies.  
"Okay, well yes. I think. We don't know what your history or magic abilities are, but we are positive you are a fairy." Tecna assured her, which sort of backfired.  
"You're saying that my powers are unknown, yet I have them?" she exclaimed, setting Tecna off.

"Well no, if you don't know your origins then you don't know your powers, but if you take a test you will then know. So what we are asking is for you to come with us. We really need your help, you are powerful, and you are an asset on this mission." Tecna begged, nearly on her knees begging for the girl's assistance.  
"Fine, but I want to tell you something first."  
"Go ahead."  
"There is a man and three woman after me. They appeared around the time I discovered I could freeze water." Bloom instantly wore a worried and also fearful look at the sentence, praying it wasn't what she thought it was.

"Crystal, what does the man look like?" her voice shook in fear.  
"Um, he has really blonde almost silver hair like mine, and he wears this navy blue trench coat and a white dress shirt and navy blue pants." Musa crossed her arms.  
"What do the girls look like?"

"Well the stronger older looking one has long straight black hair with a red highlight. She wears a red strapless dress, the bottom of the dress' corset ruffles out and red high heels. The second girl has chin length asymmetrical light purple hair and wears a dark purple revealing tank top and short shorts with knee high high heeled boots. The third and youngest has dark green hair in a long braid, and she wears a light green cropped sleeve short dress and high heels."

"Okay, so maybe they changed their looks?" Musa considered, Bloom still looking serious.  
"No, I killed Valtor. And the Trix are in a 24/7 guarded prison."  
"Whatever, Bloom Faragonda just texted me. We need to go home now."  
"Crystal, we will continue this conversation later. We need to go." Roxy walked in with the girls' jackets and smiled.

"Glad I didn't miss the crazy train." She laughed, throwing the coats at their owners and joined Crystal as Stella created a portal that shone in the dim light.  
"Holy crayola you guys weren't kidding!" Crystal smiled, walking through it after Roxy.

* * *

Alfea Courtyard

"This place is amazing! Although pink and purple aren't my favourite colours..." Crystal stood admiring the school before her. Layla grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the group that quickly gathered in Ms. Faragonda's office.

"Ms. Faragonda. What's the emergency?" Bloom asked, standing at her desk.  
"Well, I have picked up four magic essences in the area, very similar to Valtor and the Trix's. But they aren't here. And- Oh! I see you have found the girl." She smiled at Crystal, who just stood shifting uncomfortably.  
"It's me! Hello!" She smiled nervously at the old headmistress.

"What's your name? I'll have Palladium set up the test."  
"Oh, Crystal. It's Crystal." she said, following the group out of the room and into a large room with yellow walls and neatly lined tables in rows.  
"Palladium, is the test ready?" Faragonda asked a tall man with blonde hair and elven ears wearing a green vest and tan pants.  
"As ready as always ma'am."

"Who is he?" Crystal whispered to Layla as they neared the table with a metal and glass box sat.  
"You can sit down Miss Crystal." He said as she sat down at the table.  
"Could you just place your hand here please, and relax." Crystal placed her hand on the plate and closed her eyes. She immediately felt a sharp stab in her palm and then a tingly sensation, and the air around her got cold.

"Oh my God is there like a ghost or spirit in here? Because the temperature just got wicked cold!" Stella shivered, inching closer to Bloom, who was warm being made from fire.  
"Ms. Faragonda, you have to see this!" Palladium stood up and pointed at the screen.  
"Oh my God... She really is important." the headmistress backed up and closed her eyes, breathing in deeply.

"This explains Prisoner 13's escape. And the essence radiating off of her, and the air temperature changing. Oh, and the witches that accompany Prisoner 13..." She paced back and forth, worrying the girls.  
"Um, excuse me, can I take my hand off now? It kind of stings." Crystal asked the professor, who had forgotten.  
"Oh! Yes you can." Crystal quickly lifted her hand and stared at her palm, which was bloody with a slice in the center.

"What the hell did you do to my hand?" She screamed, shaking it before Bloom walked over and grasped it firmly, healing the wound.  
"It takes a sample of your tissue, DNA, and blood to figure out you magic... Although no one has told us yet!" Her voice rose at the end, startling Faragonda.

"Oh I'm sorry, but Bloom, Crystal, I think things would be much more clear if you visited Daphne. I have to go to the library- Tecna, Flora, do you mind helping me?" She asked, knowing the answer was yes. As the three walked out, Stella turned to Musa and Layla before running out and catching a bus to Magix.  
"Oh God, why does it always end like this? They always run off and leave me behind. Wait... Professor, what did the results say?" Palladium shifted uncomfortably before lifting up the device and throwing out of the third floor window.  
"Oh well, guess you have to go talk to Daphne. Sorry girls." He strode out of the room, Bloom face palming.  
"I swear the girls are a bad influence on him. Let's go Crys." She dragged the blonde out the door and to the lake.

"Um, Bloom, who is Daphne?" Crystal asked as she stood at the lake.  
"She's my sister. She saved my life." Bloom said plainly, summoning her sister.  
"Bloom! Oh thank God you're here there is something I need to talk to you about- You found her. Well I guess I'm too slow. Fire away Bloomy." the golden spirit rested her head on her arms at the edge of the lake.

"Well actually, Faragonda sent us out to search for Crystal here, who had a strong magic essence around her. We found her, and she took Palladium's test to find her powers, but Faragonda flipped and they both sent us to you." Bloom said quickly, Daphne rising.  
"Well, movie time!" She cried, waving her hand, her memories displaying before them.

"I've been tracking you Crystal. Since you were little on Earth. You were born to Queen Miriam and King Oritel. You were born when Bloom was three, the week before the attack on Domino. You were sent away at the creation of Valtor and Gelor, two dangerous brothers created by fragments of the two dragons- The Ice Dragon and Fire Dragon. Valtor was much more adored by the Ancestrals, and Gelor was disowned and dropped at a adoption center and befriended three disowned witches, the oldest, Reina, the middle witch, Dawn, and the youngest, Arin. They became a dangerous quartet of evil magic, feeding off of fear, hatred, and revenge. They were locked away, but recently escaped at the essence of the Ice Dragon." Daphne explain, Bloom nearly fainting.

"Why didn't you ever tell me I had three sisters Daph?" She exclaimed, hitting the ground with the palms of her hands.  
"I don't like it when you worry. It scares me. Anyway, Crystal needs to develop her powers quickly, otherwise their attack will be sooner and deadly. The key to the saving of Domino, Mom, and Dad depends on their deaths Bloom!" Daphne said, before her expression changed.

"Oh yeah, take these pendants. They will glow when ever one of you is in trouble or nearby, also when evil is near. Plus, they're really pretty. Don't EVER take them off. Not even in the shower. If you do, you could get into serious trouble. Now go, the world is in your hands!" She smiled, handing them the pendants.

As they walked back to the school, Crystal chose the time to ask questions.  
"Bloom, since we are sisters, how old are you?"  
"Oh, I'm 22. And I'm guessing you're 19?" Crystal laughed, smacking her forehead.  
"Is it that noticeable?" Bloom laughed, shaking her head.  
"No, but Daphne said that we were three years apart, and since Daphne and I are three years apart, she's 25. So that makes us the three-year sisters." The two laughed until Bloom's cell phone rang.

"Oh hold on, it's Sky. Hello?" She shushed Crystal from other questions by pushing her finger against her lips.  
"Hey Bloom, the girls are meeting us at 'Well Desired Seafood in Magix' to welcome Steve. You coming?" Bloom let go of Crystal's lips to jump up and down.  
"No way! He's coming to Magix?"  
"Yes, unfortunately. The little brat shot one of the guards at bow and arrow practice, so Aunt Sarah and Uncle Dave are handing him off to me. I guess we have two 19 year olds in our group now."

"Correction, three 19 year-olds."  
"What? Bloom explain-"  
"No, you'll see at eight. She'll be a surprise. Now I gotta go get ready. Ciao!" Bloom hung up and dragged Crystal to their dorm.

* * *

**Guys, a little correction of mistakes here, Crystal is 19, not 25. Daphne's 25, Bloom, Musa, Flora, and Tecna are 22, Stella, Layla, Sky, Brandon, Helia, Nabu, Riven, and Timmy are 23, Roxy, Crystal, and Steve are 19. **

**Anyway, sorry for the long wait, and Chapter 4 is being written now! Hope you enjoyed =D**


	5. Episode 4: Bad Memories and a Bikini

"Okay, I think Stella has some dresses you can borrow, let me text her." Bloom said frantically, which confused me because we had two hours. Oh how was I wrong. A portal appeared and Stella jumped out, her arms lined with shopping bags.  
"You are lucky you have me around Crys, because it's all on me!" She dumped out the bags on her bed, and they were filled with cute and chic outfits. They were all even in my style too, which freaked me out a bit.

"They are all incredible Stella! How did you figure out the style I wear?" Stella just laughed, and fingered through the pile.  
"I know everyone's favourable fashion type, I even nailed Musa and Layla's. Plus these were on sale." Bloom laughed at the blonde, who shrugged it off.  
"Okay, so you need a semi formal dress for the welcome party. I know just what you need."

Stella pulled out a dark blue Halston Heritage one-shoulder crinkled satin dress and dark blue Lindall heels.  
"Perfect. Now go get dressed! You too Bloom!" She pushed us out and it suddenly occurred to me that I didn't have a room.  
"Um Bloom?"  
"What?"  
"I don't have a room."  
"Oh you can have the spare next to Roxy under the loft, right next to the kitchen. I'll set you up later."

She just walked into her room and I opened the door she pointed to, and revealed a low ceiling room, with a large balcony on the back wall with sliding glass doors. The floors were hard wood, the walls a light yellow with white accents and ceiling.  
"Yup, I'm fixing this place up big time." I said to myself, undressing and putting on the dress and heels.

"Holy crap you look gorgeous!" Bloom and Stella squealed at me, running around like chickens with their heads cut off.  
"You look nice too. We should get going though, it's 7:20." Bloom stopped and smiled. She wore a light blue silk chiffon Arabelle dress and light blue open toe heels. Her hair was in a high ponytail, her side bangs swept to the side. Stella wore a golden yellow high waist evening dress with a ruffled hem and golden yellow heels. Her hair was down.  
"Now you're getting into the swing of things!" She laughed, pulling the two of us out the door.

* * *

**(Regular POV)**

Bloom, Stella, and Crystal walked into the large fancy restaurant and headed towards the others. At the table, Sky and Brandon almost died at the sight of their girlfriends and what they were wearing. While the others tried to figure out who the sexy new girl was.

"Hey guys, sorry we're so late. Stella takes forever as we all know all too well." Bloom said, hugging Sky and a tall boy with dirty blonde hair. Layla and Musa laughed, Stella punching them both before hugging Brandon.  
"Beauty can not be rushed." She sat down and smiled at the group, still trying to figure out what all the guys were looking at. What frustrated her even more was that it wasn't her.

"Oh yeah, guys, meet my little sister Crystal." She pushed Crystal in front of her, who just stood there looking at the guys.  
"What?! You never told me you had a little sister?!" Sky exploded, as Bloom laughed.  
"Don't get your ass in an uproar we only found out two hours ago." Crystal said plainly, crossing her arms and shifting her weight.  
"Sorry, didn't mean to upset you. I guess its a double welcoming party then." Sky said, as Crystal sat down in between Layla and the dirty blonde haired 19 year old.

"Don't apologize, just cool it blondie." She said, looking at the menu.  
"Crys, try to keep the attitude to a minimum, that's Bloom's boyfriend, plus he's a king." Layla whispered to the girl.  
"Right, what's he gonna do, put me in the dungeon and send a dragon after me?" Crystal remarked, putting the menu down and resting her chin on her hands.  
"I could."  
"Yeah, and I'd send a cold hearted dragon after you." She smirked and Sky put up his hands in defeat.

"Right, Crystal, meet Steve, Steve, meet Crystal." Bloom said, taking a sip of her water.  
"Coolio." Crystal poked his cheek in fake curiosity.  
"Is he real? He's so still its scary."  
"Of course I'm real! What do you think I am? An android?" he shot back.  
"Oi!" Tecna said defensively.  
"No offense."  
"Whatever."

"Seriously, why were you so still?"  
"Because Riven's on my foot!" Riven laughed and moved his foot.  
"Who's Riven? Wait, and who are all of you?" She pointed around at the guys.  
"They're thieves, desperately wanted by the universal police. They steal peoples freedom and rights."  
"Holy shit no way! This is like my number one dream! To meet fellow con artists and spies and other dangerous peoples!" She jumped and clasped her hands together and sat back down, composing her thoughts.

"Actually we aren't thieves, spies, or con artists. Although I think Riven and Nabu actually did do something like that once..." Brandon said, Crystal's face falling.  
"You know, I really don't like you."  
"Likewise."  
"Fine."  
"Fine."  
"Layla I want to go home."  
"Fine with me."  
"See ya loser." Crystal smirked and brushed her hair back into Steve's face.

"What the hell was that all about back there? You could have gotten yourself killed!" Layla scream whispered as the two stood on the sidewalk.  
"That prince and his cousin just bring back really bad memories..." Layla looked at Crystal's sad and depressed face and led her to the ice cream shop.

"You know you can talk to me. I'm your friend. Friends help friends. And believe me, I've had my fair share of bad memories. Now, speak to me."  
"Back in highschool I had a wicked popular boyfriend. On the day we got out for summer vacation, me, Roxy, and our friend Sam were at the beach. I was getting an iced tea while Roxy and Sam were having a water fight, and he came up to me and.."  
"Oh come one, don't stop now, its important to get all of your feelings out, you'll feel much better." Layla smiled and pat her hand reassuringly.

"Okay, so he came up to me and he pushed me against a wall. He pretty much forced himself onto me." Layla gasped and almost choked on her milkshake.  
"No way! What did you do?"  
"Well, I thought he would just kiss me, because we were both a little badass and rough, but no he wanted the whole kit n' caboodle. He locked us in the bathroom, and well, tried to get my bikini off, but I sort kicked him in the stomach and broke a few ribs knocking him against a wall."

"Dude you are like, my role model! You freaking rock!" she gave her a high five and they walked back to Alfea talking about their past experiences.


	6. Episode 5: Ceremony of Light- Day One

"Aisha, why is Bloom acting so weird? I mean, it's only Saturday." Crystal pulled her hair up into a high ponytail.  
"You didn't know? We're all going to Zirgiok for the Ceremony of Light. Everyone has a date." She sighed, picking up a picture of man standing next to her on her dresser.  
"Who are you going with Ai?" Crystal asked, sitting on Aisha's bed.  
"I don't have anyone to go with anymore. What about you?"  
"Nope. I have no one. What about Roxy?" Roxy popped her head into the doorway.

"What about me?" She asked, skipping in.  
"Are you going to the Ceremony with anyone?"  
"Yep, I'm going with Ryan. He couldn't make it to dinner last night. He had to retake a test." She sat on the floor and leaned up against Crystal's bed. Aisha sighed, Roxy suddenly bursting out laughing.  
"You two are stuck with Steve! I gotta put a camera on you Crys!" She fell over, tears streaming out of her eyes.

"What!? Why would you do such a horrible crime?" Crystal cried, toppling over onto the floor. Aisha stifled a laugh and patted her head.  
"It'll be okay. We're leaving in ten." Crystal sighed and packed her bags. When she was ready, she headed out to the courtyard with the other girls.

"Okay, let's get this over with." Crystal followed onto the ship, dragging her feet with regret. She packed her stuff into storage and sat down on the floor next to Kiko.  
"Hey little bunny-poo. How are you?" She picked him up and placed him in her lap, petting his ears. He gurgled and rubbed his head into her chest. She laughed and yelped as the ship took a sharp turn and bounced to a harsh stop.

"Okay, what the hell?" Musa shouted, standing up shakily. Crystal felt a sharp pain in her head, her hand flying to the wound, sticky red liquid pouring off her hand. She felt another pain in her side, and silently screamed at the piece of scrap metal from the ship sticking in her side. The world spun out of control and everything went black.

Crystal POV- (2 hours later in Zirgiok Hospital)

I woke up slowly, the room spinning. I felt a crowd looming over me, mostly Bloom and Aisha's presences.  
"What happened?" Blood spluttered out of my mouth as I coughed. Bloom began crying, tears streaming down her and Aisha's cheeks.  
"Oh thank God you're okay Cryssie! Don't ever scare me like that again!" She hugged me so tight I couldn't breathe.  
"Hey Bloom, can't breathe!" She giggled and backed away.

"Sorry, you've been out for hours. I was afraid you wouldn't pull through the surgery, but you are tougher than I thought."  
"Hey, gotta love the spy gene!" Aisha smiled, for the first time I had ever seen. I grinned and sat up.  
"We should go get ready. We have a party to go to!" I pumped my fist, Bloom shocked.  
"What?"  
"You don't feel any pain at all?" Bloom cried, shaking her head.  
"Pain is psychological." I shrugged, sitting on the edge of the bed.  
"Partying is in the blood. I'll just have to be careful." I stood up, limping carefully to the guest rooms.

"Hey Aisha! Come help me find a dress!" Aisha hurried into my room and sat me down on the bed. She snapped her fingers and I changed into a long blue silk reveal dress, peep-toe stilettos, and blue Nile topaz studs. My hair was down around my waist, straight and soft.  
"Your turn Ai!" I snapped my fingers and she changed into a long green evening dress, the chest in a strapless tight wrap, with green platform pumps and her Double French Horn White Gold & Diamond Ring.  
"Thanks Crys. Are you sure you can go?" I nodded and we left for the royalty dinner.

We were the last to arrive, and Aisha sat in the seat next to Roxy, so that left me to sit next to Steve. I grimaced at Aisha, who snickered. Steve poked my shoulder, and I turned.  
"What do you want?" I asked, noticing Steve's desperate expression.  
"Can I have a word with you for a second?" He whispered, pulling me into another room.

"Okay, what is this all about?" I crossed my arms. He sighed and looked around nervously before sitting on the bed and patting the spot next to him, signaling for me to sit.  
"Look, I kind of told my parents I had a girlfriend. We both know I don't have one, and everyone else was busy or already with someone. You are my last hope. Please Crys, just for two weeks?" I nearly passed out. Why hadn't he asked Aisha?  
"Um, sure I guess. But only two weeks! And it's gonna be my way or the highway, got it?" I said, shifting my dress.

"Oh thank the heavens. You are the best Crystal!" He hugged me tighter than Bloom did. I laughed lightly and stood up, dragging him to his feet.  
"Great. Wait though, weren't you hurt in the crash?" I could remember that he was in the storage area looking for a compass, and there was a lot of sharp objects there.  
"Not really, I just got a slight nick on my arm. It's nothing to worry about." I noticed the long gash in his arm, stitched together.  
"Oh my God you call that a nick?" I gasped looking him in the eye.  
"Crys is this an act?"He raised an eyebrow at me as we walked back to the table.  
"No of course not! I nearly died in that crash. I'm dead serious!" He stifled a laugh as we sat down, his parents joining the table.

Steve gulped and pulled me closer to him, turning a slight shade of pink.  
"Steve, will this lady friend of yours be joining us tonight?" A tall woman with blonde hair and navy eyes said, sitting at the end of the table. Steve glanced at me, gripping the table cloth.  
"Yes mom, she's right here." He hugged my shoulders close to his, and I smiled at the woman.  
"Evening ma'am." I nodded, using the manners I learned in Britain.  
"Such good manners! And oh! Are you Crystal? The Princess Crystal?" she asked, blinking in interest.

"Y-yes ma'am. Princess Crystalia Roisin Sparx of Domino." Steve must have noticed my nervousness, because he changed the topic.  
"Mom, you know not to pester new celebrities." He said, the girls and guys giggling and snickering. A laughed lightly, cutting my steak.  
"It's quite the difference from spy to media hog." I smiled, the queen laughing.

"A funny one isn't she? Well, the ceremony will be starting soon, and I would like some time with my nephew and soon to be nieces." She winked at me and Bloom, who blushed.  
"Sure mom. Sky, Bloom, Crys? You fine with that?" He turned to face us, and I nodded slowly.  
"As long as I get to sleep tonight, I'll be fine." I sighed, still in need of rest.

"Oh you sly little kitten. Come now, we shall gather the four of you in the bar. As for the rest of you, party your young hearts out!" She laughed, walking quickly ahead of us.  
"Your mum's kind of bonkers." I whispered to Steve, who grabbed my hand.  
"I know. But she's all I have left..." He muttered, his breath warm on my ear, sending shivers down my back. We sat down at the bar, next to the queen.

"So Crystal, how did you two meet?" she asked me, sipping a martini.  
"Well, I was picking up a pizza for the girls on a Friday night when it started raining. I slipped at the edge of the road, and Steve caught me before I hit the ground. We've been dating ever since." I smiled, patting Steve's hand.  
"That is so romantic! And so different from Sky and Bloom's first meeting. Lord can romance differ between family members!" She laughed, sliding a martini down to me and Steve. The night went on like this, and before we knew it it was 11:30 p.m. I went to bed, and conveniently, my room was next to Steve's.

* * *

I was already in my light blue tank top nightgown, just below my butt when I heard footsteps outside my door. I pushed the door open, peeking around the doorframe to see who was there. I didn't see anyone, so I opened the door to step out for fresh air. I walked to the balcony at the end of the hallway, right next to my room. I didn't expect anyone to be there, so I softly sang a song I remembered from when I was young.

"O Freunde, nicht diese Töne!  
Sondern lasst uns angenehmere anstimmen  
und freudenvollere! Freude, schöner Götterfunken,  
Tochter aus Elysium,  
Wir betreten feuertrunken.  
Himmlische, dein Heiligtum!  
Deine Zauber binden wieder  
Was die Mode streng geteilt;  
Alle Menschen werden Brüder  
Wo dein sanfter Flügel weilt." The EU's anthem flowed rhythmically out of my mouth, the tune ringing in the air like bells.

Footsteps came from behind me, and before I knew it I was turned around and in Steve's arms.  
"Steve, what's wrong? Do we need the act when we're-" he shoved his lips onto mine, stopping me mid sentence. His mouth was warm and sweet, and frankly he was an incredible kisser. I wasn't sure what to do. Should I return it? Or is it an act to make fun of me later? I made up my mind and returned it forcefully.

Steve moved his hands down my back, and I wrapped my arms around his neck. I moaned as he pushed his tongue to my lip, begging for entry. I opened my mouth and his tongue roamed my freshly brushed mouth. This wasn't act at all. He wouldn't go this far to make fun of me. Would he? I was snapped out of my thoughts as he parted from the kiss.

"What was that all about Steve?" I whispered, my arms still about his neck.  
"I don't know. I just had a sudden urge to kiss you." He said, blushing slightly. I smiled.  
"I thought that might be it. Can't resist me huh?" I posed in an attractive position, and he stared. Then I realized I was in a very revealing pair of pajamas.  
"Ah crap. Why would I leave my room in this? I look ridiculous! With all those perverted boys around too!" I panicked, looking this way and that nervously. Steve grabbed me, and I stopped.

"You look great. You worry too much Crys." He smiled, and for the first time in the months I've known him, it was genuine.  
"Oh uh, thanks?" I tried, looking up at him. I was only 5'6, and I wasn't ever tall. But Steve was around 5'12, a reasonable 6 inches taller than me. Most people were, so I was used to it. But this guy always hate me, and I hated him. And he just kissed me! What was I supposed to do? I couldn't tell Bloom, or Sky. I was again snapped out of my thoughts when he lifted me and kissed me hard.

I was close, up against his chest, and I could feel his heart beating. I hadn't been this close to anyone since that day back in high school. But that was forced- this was more true and full. I again kissed him back, and he pulled me even closer, his grip tight around me, his hands above my butt. I tightened my arms around his neck, and stood at my full height. Not many people even dared to get near me on the street. But Steve, was always nearby. Now I know why. He must love me for even attempting this. I guess now that I think about it my heart always sped up when I was near him.

Now was a wonderful moment in time, and I knew when he first kissed me, it was true. He moved his lips down my neck, kissing down my chin. I moaned as he held me even tighter, which I didn't even think was possible. I tilted my head back as he trailed down my neck with warm sweet kisses. I suddenly shivered and he stopped.  
"Sorry, it got a little chilly." I smiled faintly, and he looked at me concerned.  
"It's 98 degrees out Crys. It's sweltering."  
"It's freezing though... As if someone was putting ice blocks all around you..." I shivered to a standstill, falling as everything went black...

* * *

**HAI GUYS! ^.^ I'm sorry for such a long wait, but alas, here it is! Crystal is torn- is Steve's kiss true? Or is it an act to make fun of her later? Find out next episode, during the second day of the Ceremony of Light!**

**~ Nikki**


	7. Episode 6: True or False? Pt 1

**Sorry for the long wait you guys, I kinda forgot to post it, with all the stress of testing and just plain old life. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"Crystal! Crystal! Wake up!" Steve shouted, holding Crystal limply in his arms.

"Crystal!" Steve shouted again before Bloom and Sky ran out of their room angrily.

"What is wrong with you Steve? We're trying to sleep!" Bloom shout-whispered, walking quickly towards the balcony.

"Thank God. Bloom you have to help me." He said as Bloom helped him lift the girl from the floor.

"My God, what happened?" Bloom breathed, stroking her hair.

"I don't know. I was coming back from the kitchen and I found her on the balcony, collapsed." He sighed, the two and Sky carrying her down the hall to the single she was staying in. Laying her on the bed, Steve went to get a damp cloth for her fever.

"Why were you two up anyway? You should have been sleeping!" Sky asked, rubbing his hair.

"As if you two were sleeping." Steve retorted, glaring slightly.

"Yeah, come to speak of it, your mom called Crys your 'lady friend' and you guys made up stories of how you met! What was that all about anyway?" Bloom asked, Steve slightly blushing.

"I kind of told my mom I had a girlfriend and everyone was away or unavailable. So we made a deal. But it got kind of complicated..." Sky smirked, scooching closer to Bloom.

"You like her." Steve shot up.

"I do not."

"Oh, I apologize. You love her." Sky laughed, Steve blushing furiously.

"No. I don't."

"I don't know Steve, you're pretty red. It's not hard to confess to a girl you know. Look how Sky and I turned out!" Bloom hugged Sky's arm, smiling.

"Uh Bloom, how would you know I confessed first? You were filled with darkness." Bloom giggled at Sky's confused expression.

"I know things."

"Really? Miss hide behind a bush and kiss me at the end of the year dance?" Bloom blushed.

"I took a chance. And I was right." She pouted, crossing her arms over her chest. Steve rolled his eyes, smoothing Crystal's hair.

"I almost forgot. We need to help you with your problem!" Bloom laughed, clasping her hands.

"And how are you going to do that?"

"Undercover of course! Aisha did it for Flora, so why don't I do it for Crystal? I know how she glances at you. Most of the time a hate as strong as your arguments go turn into a strong romance. Just look at Musa and Riven!" Sky laughed and held his head.

"You know Crystal's an ex-spy right?"  
"She wasn't a very good one if she let her picture get taken." Bloom sighed, pulling up the covers.

"Anyway, I can ask her if she likes you. Which I guarantee you she does. And that way, she will probably ask me if I think you like her, and I'll say, the only way to find out is to ask! Then she'll ask me to ask you for her, and I will just head to Red Fountain in the night and sneak into Sky's room instead of yours since we already know you do like her." Bloom smiled proudly at her plan, resting her head on Sky's chest.

"Uh, do your plans always work?" Steve asked. Bloom glared.

"Do you want her or not?" Steve sighed.

"Fine. But we can do that this week, so you don't need to sneak into anyone's room." He pinched his temples as Bloom jumped up, Sky- who had fallen asleep in the commotion- Jolting awake with a start.

"I'll just leave her with you. I think you'll find that we might not even need the plan when she wakes up." Bloom winked, dragging Sky out of the room. Steve sighed, his breath blowing over Crystal's skin. He closed his eyes and rested his head on his arms, which were folded on the bed.

"Would you understand? Would you really accept it?" He rolled onto his back, blinking slowly.

"I don't know what I would do if I never met you. I think I might just go crazy if you died." Steve got up to look at her, and she was starting to move a bit.

He smiled, happy that she was okay. He sat down on the bed and looked out the window, the moon glowing.

"What are you doing in my room? If you wanted to stare at the moon you could have stared at it in your own room!" Crystal screamed, pulling the covers over her dress.

"You collapsed on the balcony. I happened to notice your gelatinous mass lying there in a heap."

"Oh I am not gelatinous. You sir, are gelatinous." She said, frowning.

"Hey, I helped you."

"I would probably be better off if you didn't."

"Whatever. I'm going to bed."

"I hope you weren't asleep in here."

"I was not." Steve walked briskly out of the room, regretting the whole conversation. Crystal sat in bed, shivering at the memory of her dream.


	8. Episode 7: Destiny's Letter?

"What do you want me to do Bloom? I can't even pick up a signal from Alfea! What do you want me to do?" Tecna said, more than a little frustrated with the ginger leader.

"Well, for one, GET A SIGNAL! Then come talk to me. This is important!" Bloom turned and walked away before Tecna could strangle her.

"Hey hey hey Bloom!" Crystal twirled in, her light blue sundress twirling as she gripped her wide brimmed sun hat.

"What's gotten into you today?" she laughed, steadying her sister.

"I gave her some tea to help her headache. Remind me to never do that again..." Flora groaned brushing off her light green sundress.

"That's weird. Why would you react to something like tea?" Bloom searched Crystal's face for any abnormalities.

"I don't know! But I have a really bad feeling." Crystal stood up straight as a needle, her eyes clouding over.

"The end is coming..." she spoke in a monotone voice, her expression flat. Bloom cocked her head at the strange outburst from the girl. Flora screamed as Crystal collapsed on the floor in a heap.

"Crystal! Crystal! Wake up!" Bloom screamed, shaking her sister's shoulders. Flora frustratingly searched for a pulse. She stopped at a strange mark on her neck- a swirly 'G' stabbing into her neck.

"Look familiar Bloom?" Flora turned to face Bloom, who stared at her neck.

"Yes it does Flo. Yes it does." She held Crystal's shoulders, resting her against her as Flora stood up.

"ENCHANTIX!" She shouted, transforming into her beautiful fairy form.

Flora sprinkled pink and green sparkly dust all over Crystal's limp body, which glowed white. A figure covered in a tar like substance pulled out of Crystal's body. The tar disappeared, revealing an angelic form with long, straight, flowing pale blonde hair in a silky white and silver dress, ribbons swirling around her body.

"Thank you Flora of Linphea. You saved us from the darkness enveloping our minds. We thank you with our lives." She smiled a familiar radiant smile before sinking back into Crystal.

"Well that was weird." Bloom muttered, helping the healed girl stand.

"What was weird? Can we go to the pool now? I want to swim! I'll race you to the pool! Why does my head hurt?" She rushed, slowly holding her head.

"You collapsed after saying 'The end is coming'. Flora cleansed you of dark magic." Bloom said, guiding her by the elbow.

"Huh. Oh well. Let's go!" She dashed towards the huge outdoor pool, tossing her hat and dress onto a pool chair, revealing a light blue bikini.

"Wait for me!" Aisha shouted from the pool chairs, wearing a teal one piece with circles cut outs in the sides of her stomach area.

"Don't forget me!" Flora cried, wearing a pink bikini with light green bows.

"How could I forget you two? Especially on a hot day like this!' Crystal laughed, not noticing Steve's stare from his balcony.

* * *

"How you coping with last night?" Sky asked, sitting on Steve's bed.

"I don't know. She wasn't even remotely happy to see me last night, she even looked a bit shocked and worried. When she looked at me her eyes had this sort of dark glimmer in them. A dark hatred, like the kind you direct at one person." He sighed, laying back on his bed.

"Well, Bloom did say she had a dream." Sky rubbed his chin, Steve glancing at him.

"What was it about?"

"I think she said it was really hot and romantic. You were there, and Crystal was singing the EU anthem in German, and you scared her... Then you started kissing her, like, crazy. You got all the way down her neck before she fainted on the balcony." Sky said slowly trying to remember what Bloom had told him.

"She had a dream like that? I find that hard to believe Sky." Steve rolled his eyes, Sky glaring.

"Do you not trust Bloom? The same Bloom who saved your butt?"

"Fine. But still I think she was a little drunk last night."  
"You know how well Dominians take alcohol Steve. Bloom takes it the best." Steve laughed.

"No, Crys takes it the best." Sky sighed, defeated.

"Anyway, Bloom's setting the plan into motion, and as long as something cracked up doesn't happen, the world will continue to glide around you." Sky smirked as Steve stood up and tried to strangle him- a move Tecna had avoided earlier.

"I should be going now..." Sky dashed out the door and out to the pool.

"Whatever jack-"

* * *

3 Hours later...

Musa was chasing Riven around the pool for her book, which he was waving in the air.

"Give it back Riven! This isn't funny!" she caught up to him and with one swift move she tripped him, caught her book unscathed, and managed to leave Riven in the pool.

"I guess I won't mess with Musa." Crystal laughed with Aisha at the side of the pool, drinking martini's.

"Two years ago a guy tried to do something so horrible to her that we had to all swear never to even talk about it. Then again, here I am telling you all about it." Aisha smiled a bright smile, leaning against the pool wall.

"Everything sure is beautiful when you first glance at it, huh."

"Not everything's beautiful Ai. Even when it's a first glance. Somethings in life are your greatest enemy- like Bloom is almost every dark being's enemy, no matter how you look at it. She has a power people want, and they're willing to try and take it. Some people have disabilities that just aren't curable. Like synesthasia..." Crystal's eyes clouded with pain and grief.

"Hey Crys, why did you bring up synesthasia?" Aisha gently touched Crystal's elbow, which shifted.

"It's complicated Aisha. I don't want to talk about it right now."

"Alright then, but if you ever do, come talk to me. I know someone who would be more than happy to talk about it. I'm sure of it." Her faced tightened at the last part. Crystal looked down, smiling weakly.

"That's quite fine Aisha. Thank you."

"When it comes to serious subjects, you're all Mr. Manners!" the two cracked up an the night went on. At least, until later...

"Bloom! I got a signal! Well actually I got a message, but still it's something!" Tecna ran onto the patio, holding out her cellphone, which projected an unopened envelope.

"Well then, let's read it shall we?" Bloom said, as Stella and Roxy gathered behind her chair.

_"Dear Company of Light and friends,_

_I write to you for not one but two reasons. The first being one of utmost importance, and you should all be sitting at the moment."_ The girls sat as the phone read the letter aloud.

_"There is a danger so great here on Magix, that you all must not return. In fact, all realms and planets- yes even moons- are in danger. Tir Nan Og* is the only safe place left. Leave immediately- do not look back. This will be the last time you will all be in the dimension for a very long time. Pack your bags and leave. Leaders of their planets will stay, even if it means fighting until death. Do not be scared- a scared company is a doomed company- and we can not have that. If you want to know how you can help, you can help by leaving for Tir Nan Og immediately._

_"The second issue I would like to address- When you do return, nothing will be the same. Most likely everyone you know will be gone. You- the Company of Light- are the only ones fleeing. Whether or not you do come back- stay low, and keep your guards up. Lead a normal life. I have arranged for you all to stay with the SRA. They would like to tell you all that they are so delighted that you are staying with them, and working with them. Keep your standards high my dears, and work to your fullest. I expect to see that from the Company._

_With forever love and gratitude,_

_Challison Faragonda"_

* * *

**Ha ha ha! Cliff hanger! I thought that was a good spot to leave you guys. I KNOW TWO UPDATES IN A ROW! WOW! What could possibly happen next? And what does Faragonda infer? Find out next time on... BAHH**

*Earth


	9. Episode 8: Paradise Starts Anew

_"Dear Company of Light and friends,_

_I write to you for not one but two reasons. The first being one of utmost importance, and you should all be sitting at the is a danger so great here on Magix, that you all must not return. In fact, all realms and planets- yes even moons- are in danger. Tir Nan Og* is the only safe place left. Leave immediately- do not look back. This will be the last time you will all be in the dimension for a very long time. Pack your bags and leave. Leaders of their planets will stay, even if it means fighting until death. Do not be scared- a scared company is a doomed company- and we can not have that. If you want to know how you can help, you can help by leaving for Tir Nan Og immediately._

_"The second issue I would like to address- When you do return, nothing will be the same. Most likely everyone you know will be gone. You- the Company of Light- are the only ones fleeing. Whether or not you do come back- stay low, and keep your guards up. Lead a normal life. I have arranged for you all to stay with the SRA. They would like to tell you all that they are so delighted that you are staying with them, and working with them. Keep your standards high my dears, and work to your fullest. I expect to see that from the Company._

_With forever love and gratitude,_

_Challison Faragonda"_

* * *

**Present**

"What does she mean Bloom?" Stella asked, worry filling her eyes.

"I think, she means we have to go. Now."

"And leave everything behind? I don't think so! What about mom? Dad?" Stella panicked, turning frantically.

"I guess you can call them and say good bye. But we have to hurry." Bloom rose and stretched, standing to attention.

"I don't know what this danger is, but it sounds bad. We have to go."

Aisha and Crystal were climbing out of the pool and drying off as Bloom grabbed their arms and dragged them towards Steve's room, the others following.

"Steve! Emergency!" She shouted, tossing Aisha and Crystal into the room, Crystal rubbing her arm.

"Yeah emergency. You two are half naked!"  
"Oi watch it buddy!" she retorted, standing close to Aisha.

"Steve this is serious. We need to leave now." Bloom pulled him off his bed and yanked him towards the door.

"Why?"

"Faragonda told us to take shelter on Earth. We have to leave." She pushed through the crowd and marched down the hall towards a huge white room with pillars.

"Stella, transport us to the SRA. Everyone, gather around and hold tight- it'll be rough." The group held hands as Stella took off her ring and it morphed into a scepter.

"Earth!" In a yellow flash the group vanished.

* * *

**On Earth, SRA Campus**

"How I missed this place.." Crystal ran her fingers along the wall, a thin trail of ice forming behind her fingertips.

"Keep that up you'll freeze the place." Roxy winked at her friend, strutting past.

"You never change do you?" Sharnay's bright blue hair swished as she walked, smiling at the two returning girls.

"I'm glad to have you girls back. Nothing's been the same- not to mention all of the cases we can't solve. You two were the best we had." Crystal laughed, letting her hand fall to her side.

"It's not exactly beach weather you know. Just look outside." Sam said, pulling down a security tv. The sky was dark- almost black- rain pouring down in sheets.  
"Wow. I hope you didn't rent my room out to anyone."  
"No, we knew you two would come back. Plus, you're the only ones left. The others disappeared." Sharnay shifted uncomfortably, leaning against the wall.

"Well, let's get unpacked shall we?"

"Oh, and the rest of you, you are now official agents of the SRA. You all have apartments, and your arrangements are on the doors. Just a reminder, we did have some renovations done. Roxy, Crystal, and Aisha, I will take you to your rooms. They were a part of the renovations." Sharnay said, guiding the three up the stairs.

"Alright, we'll get settled then. Night everyone!" Bloom said, the others spreading out about the second floor.

"Since you two were our best agents, we decided to give you a special space. And Miss Aisha, I have heard of your sacrifices and braveness, and put you in with them." Sharnay said as the girls stared at the second floor.

"Oh my God..."

"You weren't kidding when you said you did renovations." Roxy said, spinning around, trying to take it all in.

The once oval floor was now a large rectangle with a set of glass and metal stairs going up to a loft, the space below having a lower ceiling. The walls were still dark red, and there were apartments on both sides of the floor, thick wooden doors shielding privacy. Narrow windows were either on one or both sides of the doors, where on the loft there was a large picture window on the right. The loft's outer wall was also dark red, spanning from east wall to the west wall.

"Well, shall we?" Aisha asked. Sharnay lead the group up the stairs and handed them each an i.d. card.

"This card will get you in anywhere. Always have it on hand, you never know when you'll need it." She slid her card into the card lock on the side of the door, unlocking it with a simple beep and click.

The door swung open to reveal a large room with an entirely glass/window wall. The walls were cream, and the floor was natural and polished hardwood. There was a small living room with a floor to ceiling (which was low already) fireplace and a small kitchen with a breakfast bar and dinner table. The back wall, which was all glass, was small with the dinner table in the middle of the space. On the right was the breakfast bar that looked through to the kitchen, equipped with an island, double ovens, sink, stove, and dishwasher with a nice window. Next to the fireplace was a sliding door that led to a bedroom. On the other side of the fireplace by the front door, was an identical sliding door, but smaller. Next to the kitchen on the east wall, was the bathroom, with a small closet like area with a folding door, where the laundry room was, with shelves and baskets. Next to the laundry closet was another sliding door to a bedroom.

"Oh my..." Aisha whispered, Crystal and Roxy fainting on the spot. Sharnay rolled her eyes and poked them with her heel.

"Get up you two. I'm going to leave you to set up and rest. There's a meeting tomorrow at nine. Be there." She walked out, her blue hair swaying.

"Okay then, who goes where?" Roxy said, brushing off her cover up.

"Um, draw straws? Shortest gets the room by the front, middle gets the room by the dining room, and longest gets the one by the laundry?" Crystal suggested, standing up. Aisha shrugged and summoned three straws. Crystal drew the short straw, Roxy drew the middle straw, and Aisha drew the longest.

"Aww... Oh well. Shorter walk." Crystal skipped to her new room and shut the door, Roxy to hers and Aisha to hers.

* * *

**The next day at 8:45 A.M. ...**

"Oh man I'm late!" Crystal cried, pulling on a dark red tank top over her black slacks and dark red heels. Her hair was in a messy ponytail/bun. She grabbed a bagel from the kitchen and ran out the door, pulling on her trench coat.

"Crystal! Come on you're late!" Flora shouted, waving her towards the conference room door. She slid into the room and into a chair.

"Just like old times." She smiled at Roxy, who sat next to her, laughing.

"It sure is. I really missed this." Sharnay cut their conversation short by clapping her hands and whistling.

"Alright everybody! Listen up! You will all get a test to see which position you get. As for Crys and Roxy, you already have your positions." Sharnay said, sitting in a chair.

"Well, what are Crystal and Roxy's positions?" Stella asked impatiently.

"Crystal is the first Detective Lieutenant, and Roxy is the laboratory director in charge of research and everything else of that sort. Now, here are the tests, and pass it in to me when you're done." She passed out a packet of papers to the groups, turning to chat with Crys and Roxy.

"Of course we the great universal saviors have to take a test while the saved sit back and chit chat." Stella fumed as she quickly scribbled down answers.

"How are the two of you? Life treating you well?" Crystal cracked up and fell over in front of Sharnay, who blinked.

"Well? Life? Hell no! If life was treating me well I wouldn't have to deal with dingleberry over there!" She jabbed her thumb in Steve's direction.

"Crys you don't have to talk to him you know. You can just ignore him." Roxy pulled her friend up from the floor and brushed off her back.

"No, you don't understand. I have to talk to him. It's so much fun pissing him off!" She laughed and tossed her head back.

"Fine. I can't argue with you right now. How are you Sharnay?" Roxy smiled and wrapped her hands over her knees.

"The usual. I lost my entire crew, Sam had to go back home to his mother. I've been alone for a few months, but now I got the best of the best back here with me. So I guess I'm fine!" She smiled and ran her fingers through her hair.

"Here, I finished." Tecna said, handing Sharnay the packet, filled out in blue pen.  
"Thank you.." She looked over it and smiled slightly, looking up as she finished.

"I know exactly who you are and where you'll be. Thank you, Tecna." Tecna smiled and walked back to her seat happily.

"Nerd much?" Crystal whispered to Roxy, who giggled.

"I finished! I hope it's not too messy." Flora said sweetly, gently placing the packet filled out with light green pen in Sharnay's hands.

"Thank you." Flora smiled and walked back.

Crystal stretched and wacked Roxy intentionally in the face.

"Was that really necessary?" she rubbed her nose and forehead, glaring at the blonde.

"You know it was necessary, just leave it." Sharnay shook her head as Musa passed in her packet.

"But-"

"No buts, just shh." She grabbed Aisha and Bloom's packets, along with the rest of the guys, leaving Stella.

"Stella, you know you have to finish soon." Bloom nudged her friend's elbow, really pissing her off.

"Yeah yeah. They can wait!" She stood up and threw the packet, hitting Crystal in the face.

"Um, sorry?" Stella cringed, trying hard.

"Sorry isn't going to cut it sweetheart." Crystal stood up slowly, literally emanating purple flames of anger.

"Stella, run!" Aisha whispered, setting the blonde of running. Crystal was close behind, stretching out her hand to make a silver rod with a blue crystal bulb on the end vibrating with energy.

"You ain't gettin' away this time!" She ran faster than a cheetah, overtaking Stella. The group in the conference room burst out laughing at the two.

"Is it always like this with her around?" Steve asked.

"Well, yes." Sharnay smoothed her hair and stopped laughing.

"We are going to have you all go out tonight with your respective partners so you can get used to not working much with them. You most likely won't be in the same department, but hey. Who knows? Maybe you will. Now get going!" The guys and their girls all exited, leaving Roxy, Steve, Brandon, and Sharnay.

"Let me guess, you're with Stella?" She pointed to Brandon, who smiled and blushed slightly.

"Well? Go find her!" Roxy said, waving him out.

"Oh, and Steve, Crystal doesn't have a date tonight, so you should act now!" she shoved him out the door, sighing.

"Hope this turns out well..."

* * *

**D: I'm so sorry for the wait! I've been so busy lately I just don't have the time to write. But, I am really psyched to make Crys and Steve get together! Seriously, they'll lead us into battle and into the next book! Not saying this is near the end... But it's close and I need to get some action in here! Date night explosion anyone?**


	10. NOTICE

**Hi guys! Look, I'm really super sorry about this. I haven't posted ****anything**__**for Fire and Ice in like… God, has it really been 3 months? Almost I guess. Anyway, I am putting this story on hold for now. I REALLY need to work on my own story Ocularis Infernum (also known as The Eye of Hell in Latin) so I MUST put this aside. Another purpose is because, unfortunately, I have been slipping away from the Winx fandom. I AM SO SORRY! But… Yeah. I hope I can get back to this at some point again, but for now… UGH I FEEL SO GUILTY! I have tears streaming down my face as I imagine the disappointed fans of Fire and Ice… I'LL COME BACK TO YOU MY CHILDREN! I PROMISE!**


End file.
